I Wouldn't Do It If I Didn't Care
by TDBigJ1213
Summary: While hanging out with the girls, Rigby saves Eileen from an accident that leaves him severely injured. When Eileen visits him at the hospital, it will change the way Rigby thinks about her forever. He begins to fall for the mole who always dreamed of being with him. Love will rise. Rated T for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: How It Will All Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show, the rights belong to J.G. Quintel and Cartoon Network.**

**Hello people, what's up? This is going to be my first Regular Show story. It is going to focus mainly on Rigby and Eileen. This will be focusing on how one action can improve their relationship to greater heights. You can expect romance, humor, and action throughout this story. Things could get a little naughty but nothing M rated. So with that, let's start the story.**

It was a typical day for Mordecai and Rigby. Doing their work they are assigned daily. But today wasn't that bad, they were actually getting their work done for once. It was 1:30, and they were almost done with their work.

"Let's just get this done. I need to get a drink." Rigby said out of boredom.

"Dude, cool your jets! We're almost done. We'll go to the coffee shop afterwards." Mordecai said.

"Cool! Sounds like a plan!" Rigby said and started working faster in order to get out of here faster.

"You're just lucky that it's Friday. We won't have to worry about work this weekend." Mordecai stated.

The duo continued to work and eventually finished in fifteen minutes. They went to put their equipment away and then started to make their way out of the park before Benson stopped them.

"Hold on you two! Are you finished with your work?" Benson asked.

"Yeah! We just got it done." Mordecai answered.

"There is no way you finished your work." Benson looked around to see that they actually completed their daily duties. "I stand corrected. Sorry about not believing you. You can go." Benson said, apologizing for doubting them.

"All right! Thanks Benson!" Mordecai said and the two continued walking out of the park. Mordecai went a few more steps before realizing Rigby was about five feet behind him. "Dude, what's the hold up?" Mordecai asked.

"Why can't we just take the cart?" Rigby asked.

"Why can't we just walk? We could use the exercise." Mordecai said back. Rigby was about to say something but decided not to argue and caught up to Mordecai and continued walking. They walked for about ten minutes before arriving at the coffee shop. They walked in and went to their usual table. No one was there except for a couple of people.

"How come this place is never busy? We're almost always the only ones here." Rigby asked.

"Beats me! Maybe no one craves coffee as much as we do." Mordecai answered. Margaret eventually came up to them a few seconds later.

"Hey guys! How are you doing today?" Margaret asked.

"We're doing great! Work was stressful though." Mordecai answered.

"This place has been the opposite. Hardly anyone has come in today." Margaret said.

"Rigby and I were just wondering why that happens." Mordecai stated.

"Maybe no one craves coffee as much as you guys." Margaret said.

"Funny! That's what Mordecai said." Rigby said, chuckling.

"Wow! So the usual?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah!" Mordecai answered.

"Okay, that will be right out." Margaret said. She walked to the back room where Eileen was cleaning a mug with a cloth.

"Guys are here!" Margaret told to Eileen.

"Oh, okay!" Eileen said cheerily.

"Let's make their order first." Margaret stated.

"Oh, sure!" Eileen said. Back at the table, Mordecai, once again, was talking about making his move on Margaret.

"I should ask her out! I feel really confident this time." Mordecai said.

"You said that last time, and it didn't happen." Rigby stated.

"Come on dude, be supportive!" Mordecai said.

"I am supportive, you just don't know it." Rigby said.

"Whatever! I think you're lying!" Mordecai said.

"Am not!" Rigby said, denying Mordecai's statement.

"I'm not going to make a scene with you in here." Mordecai said annoyed. He then thought for a moment. "Maybe you should ask out Eileen." Mordecai said.

"Why? I don't like her that way. We're friends and nothing more." Rigby said.

"You do like her more than friends, you just don't want to confess it." Mordecai teased. Rigby grew a little angry.

"Seriously, we're just friends, that's it!" Rigby stated.

"Don't worry, first stage is denial!" Mordecai said. "Seriously dude, you do like her like that. Remember when we went camping and you said it was cool when she started a fire and broke a window on Margaret's car."

"Yeah, I guess that was really cool of her. But that's just one thing." Rigby said.

"What about when she helped you do that pull up? And you hugged her afterwards." Mordecai questioned.

"Okay, okay! Maybe she is really cool!" Rigby said.

"Then ask her out then." Mordecai said.

"I don't think I should. I am not too crazy about the whole idea. I don't like her that way." Rigby said.

"Okay! You can deny it all you want. But it will come eventually." Mordecai said. Rigby just grumbled. Back in the kitchen, the girls were almost done preparing the guys' order. Eileen was looking out at Rigby dreamily.

"He's so cute!" Eileen thought.

"Eileen! The order is done!" Margaret said snapping Eileen back to reality.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Eileen said.

"Let's take it out!" Margaret said putting the guys' order on a tray.

"Let me carry it!" Eileen said and walked over to the tray and picked it up. She was so excited to go out and see Rigby.

"You think I should ask him out?" Eileen asked walking out of the back room with Margaret.

"Go for it! If you feel comfortable. Do what your heart tells you." Margaret stated. They then reached the guy's table.

"Hey Mordecai!" Eileen said.

"Hey Eileen!" Mordecai said back.

"Hey Rigby!" Eileen said to Rigby, hoping for a response.

"Hey Eileen!" Rigby responded looking into her eyes. Eileen noticed his eye contact and blushed. Rigby sees her blush and blushes himself but immediately turns away, hoping Mordecai didn't see it. Little does he know Mordecai did see it. Mordecai smirks but thinks about it and decides to come back to it in a minute then turns to face Margaret.

"Margaret, do you, uh… um… want to do something tomorrow?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, what do you have planned?" Margaret asked.

"Maybe we could go see a movie and then grab a bite to eat. Sound good?" Mordecai answered.

"Sure, that sounds great! Meet me at 11:30." Margaret responded. Mordecai then thinks for a moment. "Wait! How about we make it a double date and invite Rigby and Eileen."

"That would be great! How does that sound Eileen?" Margaret asked.

"I'd love to!" Eileen responded.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked him.

"Eh, sure! Why not?" Rigby said, a little unenthusiastically.

"All right! Then it's settled. We'll see you two tomorrow at 11:30 then." Mordecai said.

"We'll see you guys then. Bye!" Margaret said.

"Bye!" Mordecai said back.

"Bye Rigby!" Eileen said.

"Bye Eileen!" Rigby said somewhat enthusiastically. Mordecai looked at Rigby with a smug smile. "What?"

"I saw you blush at Eileen, dude!" Mordecai stated.

"What? No I didn't!" Rigby said defensively.

"Don't deny it dude, you did!" Mordecai teased making Rigby angry.

"Okay, fine! I did! You happy?" Rigby shouted.

"Dude, chill out! It's not that big of a deal." Mordecai said.

"Whatever! Let's just drink this and get back." Rigby said.

"Hm, hm!" Mordecai said, happy that he got that out of Rigby.

The two finished their coffee immediately. They got up and went out the door and made their way back to the park.

"Want to play some games when we get back?" Rigby asked.

"Sure!" Mordecai said.

The blue jay and the raccoon got back in the house after a short walk. Mordecai turned on the game console and put in dig champs. Mordecai grabbed his controller and quickly selected player one. As always, Rigby had to make a big deal out of it.

"Dude, I wanted to be player one!" Rigby moaned, frustrated that he had to use the digger with the pickaxe.

"You know I'm always player one." Mordecai said.

"Why can't I ever be player one?" Rigby complained.

"Dude, you know how bad you are at video games. That's why I'm player one." Mordecai explained.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. I've improved lately." Rigby said.

"Let's play punchies to see who gets to be player one then!" Mordecai suggested.

"Fine!" Rigby said and then punched Mordecai in the arm, leaving pretty much no effect. Mordecai punched Rigby in his arm and sent Rigby flying off the opposite side of the couch onto the floor.

"I'm player one!" Mordecai said in victory.

"Ugh, okay!" Rigby groaned then got back on the couch and grabbed his controller and selected player two. He wasn't clearly happy about it but it was settled.

After about four and a half hours of playing, the duo decided to call it a session. Benson then came in the room.

"Guys, get ready because we are going to McHooligans tonight." Benson said.

"First time we've done this in a month." Rigby said.

"Rigby, it's only been a week." Benson said correcting Rigby of his miscalculation.

"Oh!" Rigby said, feeling stupid about his mistake.

"A week feels like a month to Rigby." Mordecai said jokingly.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai chuckled at his friend's anger.

"Just get ready you two." Benson said and then walked out of the room.

Mordecai and Rigby immediately walked outside to wait for the others to join them. Muscle Man and High five ghost walked up the steps to where Mordecai and Rigby were standing.

"Sup ladies?" Muscle Man said.

"We're just waiting for everyone else to come out here." Mordecai said.

"Well they better hurry!" Muscle Man said with a little impatience in his voice.

"Everyone else is inside. They'll be out in a moment." Mordecai said. After waiting for about two minutes, Muscle Man became a little uneasy.

"What's taking so long?" Muscle Man said angrily.

"Dude, chill! Have some patience. It shouldn't be much longer." Fives said, trying to calm down his friend.

"I've been patient enough! They're taking their precious time." Muscle Man said.

"Listen to fives, Muscle Man. Chill!" Mordecai said.

"Fine! I'll cool down a little." Muscle Man said, cooling down. Immediately, Benson, Skips, and Thomas came out the door.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Benson asked.

"Yeah! But you sure took a while to get out here though." Muscle Man said. Benson glared at him.

"Seems someone is impatient!" Benson said a little frustrated at Muscle Man's statement.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Geez!" Muscle Man said.

"Okay, everyone get in Skips' van." Benson said. Everyone except for Thomas headed towards Skips' van. Mordecai turned around and saw Thomas walking away from the group.

"Dude, Thomas, where are you going?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm not old enough to drink. So I'm going to go out with some of my other friends. See you guys later!" Thomas said and continued walking towards his car. Everyone got into Skips' van. Skips' started the van and drove off.

When the guys got to McHooligans, they sat down at their usual table and Benson ordered some drinks for the group.

"Too bad Thomas couldn't be here." Rigby said.

"When he's twenty one he can come with us." Benson said.

A couple minutes passed and the table was silent. No one really had anything to say.

"So Benson, how was working up in the office today?" Rigby asked.

"Just the usual. Calculating taxes and doing some paperwork." Benson answered.

"Is that all you do?" Rigby asked.

"Pretty much!" Benson answered.

"That must be boring!" Rigby exclaimed.

"It kind of is. But I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me." Benson said as the drinks were delivered. They all took their glasses and took a quick drink out of them. Silence came again for about twenty seconds.

"Anybody got any plans for tomorrow?" Benson asked.

"Yeah! Rigby and I are going out with Margaret and Eileen tomorrow.

"Ooh! Going on a date, dudes?" Muscle Man asked, grinning. Rigby's eyes widened.

"No, no! We're just hanging out with them tomorrow. That's it!" Rigby answered quickly.

"Oh, okay! Try not to kiss them. Then it's going to be considered a date." Muscle Man said. Mordecai and Rigby glared at him. Fives looked at him with a stern expression.

"Muscle Man, just leave them alone. If they say it's not a date then it's not a date." Fives said.

"Are you taking their side?" Muscle Man asked.

"Well, they're my friends too!" Fives said.

"Okay, fine!" Muscle Man said.

"How are things with the two coffee girls?" Benson asked.

"Great! I think I could be getting with Margaret soon. And Rigby could be getting with Eileen as well." Mordecai explained. Rigby groaned.

"Dude, I told you, Eileen and I are just friends, nothing more. Stop trying to push the envelope!" Rigby said.

"Mm hm! We'll see!" Mordecai said under his breath.

"Well you guys have a great time! I'm sure they are great girls." Skips said.

"They are!" Mordecai said, leaning back.

They stayed at McHooligans for another hour, gulping down three more drinks each. They made their way home. When they got back, Skips went to his house, Muscle Man and Hi-5 Ghost went to Muscle Man's trailer, and Benson got in his car and drove home. Mordecai and Rigby went up to their room.

"Dude, what time is it?" Rigby asked.

"Almost midnight!" Mordecai answered, looking at his alarm clock.

"I'm going to turn in, dude." Rigby said and crawled onto his trampoline.

"Same here!" Mordecai said and got into his bed. He turned off the light and laid his head down on the pillow. Shortly after, his phone went off. He picked it up and looked at it. It was Margaret. She texted:

"_Can't wait to hang out tomorrow! Do you have an idea of where we are going to go?"_

Mordecai texted back:

"_Yeah, I have everything planned out. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"_

He waited a minute, he got her text that read:

"_Okay! Can't wait to see you too! I have to go to bed. See you then!"_

Mordecai texted back:

"_See ya!"_

He put his phone down and went to sleep. Rigby had his eyes open the entire time without Mordecai knowing.

"We'll see if you get her tomorrow!" Rigby thought.

Rigby then closed his eyes knowing that Mordecai was finished texting Margaret. But what he didn't know was that something was going to happen tomorrow that would change something forever.

**Author's Note: Well there is chapter one. It's not the best but I'm new to writing fics for Regular Show. Future chapters will be better, I promise. So what is going to happen during their time with the girls? What is going to change? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Keep breathing and rock on!**


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents Will Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show, the rights belong to J.G. Quintel and Cartoon Network.**

**TDBigJ1213s message:** A decent start to this story, 191 views, 3 reviews, 3 favorites, and 1 follower. Thank you for giving me some inspiration to this story. You can expect at least one or two updates a week. So here is chapter two. Enjoy!

Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!

Mordecai slammed his fist down on the alarm clock, making it stop and nearly breaking it in the process.

"Damn! Shut the hell up already!" Mordecai said angrily. He sat up and yawned and stretched his arms. He looked over at Rigby's trampoline. The raccoon was already up. Due to him being a light sleeper, anything easily woke him up.

"The alarm clock woke you up didn't it?" Mordecai asked.

"No, actually it was you pounding on the alarm clock that woke me up." Rigby said.

"Oh! That would make sense, since you're a light sleeper." Mordecai said.

"Man, I wish I was a heavy sleeper like you." Rigby exclaimed.

"There are some pros and cons to it." Mordecai said. He looked at the alarm clock, it read 8:30. It was still three more hours until they had to hang out with Margaret and Eileen.

"Come on dude, let's go eat some breakfast." Mordecai said and got up and started to walk out of the room. Rigby got up and followed him out. The duo then smelt a wonderful aroma.

"Dude! What smells so good?" Rigby said with his mouth watering.

"Smells really good. Like pancakes!" Mordecai said hungrily. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. To their luck, Pops was at the stove cooking some pancakes. There was a plate of some on the counter to the right of him. The stack was at least a foot high. Pops turned around and saw them.

"Oh good morning gentleman! I'm cooking some pancakes for everybody." Pops said cheerily.

"Those smell really good Pops!" Rigby said salivating.

"Why thank you! I'm just cooking a few more and then we can all dig in." Pops said.

"Geez Pops! How many have you made?" Mordecai asked.

"There's about twenty on the plate. I'm making enough for everyone to have three." Pops explained.

"Good, cause I'm hungry!" Rigby said, opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of orange juice and grabbed two cups and filled each one near the brim and gave one to Mordecai. They started sipping on them when Thomas came in the room.

"Thomas, what are you doing here? We don't have to work today." Mordecai asked.

"Well I just wanted to hang out with everybody today since I couldn't last night. Plus, Pops called and invited me over for pancakes." Thomas explained.

"We'd love to hang out with you today Thomas, but Rigby and I are hanging out with Margaret and Eileen today." Mordecai said.

"Who are they?" Thomas asked, not knowing who Margaret and Eileen were.

"They are two girls who work in the coffee shop in town that we go to very often." Mordecai explained to Thomas.

"I'm going to have to meet them sometime. I hope they're nice people." Thomas said.

"Trust me Thomas, they're nice. They won't bite." Mordecai said. Muscle Man and Hi-5 Ghost then came in the room.

"What's going on ladies?" Muscle Man said.

"I'm guessing you heard." Rigby said.

"Yeah! I heard about being able to stuff my face with pancakes." Muscle Man said. Skips and Benson then came in the room.

"Pancakes are done!" Pops said happily as he brought the tower of pancakes over to the table. Mordecai went to the cabinet and got out eight plates and put them on the table next to the pancakes. Mordecai and Rigby each grabbed a plate and they each put three pancakes on their plate. They sat down in the living room on the couch and ate their pancakes. They had them eaten in five minutes because they were very hungry.

"Don't leave your plates in here." Benson said with a mouthful of pancakes. Mordecai and Rigby got and went to put their plates in the sink.

"Want to play some Strong Johns until the girls get here?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh you know it!" Rigby said. Mordecai went upstairs to grab his phone and went back downstairs to see Rigby sitting on the couch with the game set up. Mordecai picked up a controller and they started playing their game. Mordecai's phone went off.

"Hold on dude!" Mordecai said, holding his hand out signaling Rigby to stop. Mordecai checked his phone. He got a text from Margaret.

"_Hey! I'll be at the park at 11:20 to pick you guys up. Okay?"_

Mordecai texted back:

"_Okay! See you then!"_

"Okay let's start!" Mordecai said, picking up his controller.

**Two and a half hours later**

Mordecai and Rigby were just finishing up their final game of Strong Johns.

"Man that was entertaining!" Rigby said. Mordecai picked up his phone and looked at the time. It was 11:18.

"Holy crap, dude! Margaret will be here in two minutes." Mordecai said surprised at the time.

"Be right back! I have to get my wallet." Rigby said and rushed up the stairs.

"I need to get mine too!" Mordecai said and ran up the stairs after Rigby. The duo grabbed both their wallets and went out the front door to the park entrance. After about a minute, Margaret pulled up in her car with Eileen.

"Ready to go guys?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah! We're ready!" Mordecai answered and opened the passenger door. Eileen got in the back with Rigby while Mordecai rode up front. He closed the door and they drove off.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Margaret asked.

"I was thinking we could see that new movie "Love Doctor". It seems pretty cool." Mordecai suggested.

"Do we really need to see another romance movie?" Rigby asked.

"Do you have something better planned?" Mordecai asked. Rigby was about to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Fine! Let's see it." Rigby said in defeat.

"Don't worry Rigby. I heard it was pretty funny too." Eileen said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rigby said.

Another five minutes and they got to the movie theater. They got their tickets and went inside and chose their seats and waited for the movie to start. It was previews right now, so it was a good few minutes until the movie started.

"I've been wanting to see this since the preview on tv." Margaret said.

"Me too!" Eileen said.

"I guess I made the right choice then." Mordecai said.

"I guess you did!" Margaret said.

"Shh! Movie is about to start!" Rigby said.

"Wow! That was quick!" Mordecai said.

It was near the end of the movie. It was getting to the most romantic part of the movie. Margaret and Eileen had tears in their eyes while Mordecai and Rigby were just sitting there with smiles on their faces, not letting one tear loose. The main character then eventually kissed the girl. Mordecai moved his hand over to hold Margaret's, but then thought about it and moved it away. But Margaret saw it and moved her hand on top of his. Mordecai's smile grew even wider. Eileen saw this and tried to put her hand on top of Rigby's. Unfortunately Rigby saw it and slowly put his hand down.

"Darn! So close!" Eileen thought.

"Thank you love doctor!" The man in the movie said.

The movie eventually ended. The four of them walked out.

"I loved it! What did you guys think?" Margaret asked.

"It was pretty good. But it seemed like an ordinary romance movie to me." Mordecai answered.

"Same here!" Rigby said.

"It was a great movie! I really liked it!" Eileen said.

"How about we go grab a bite?" Mordecai said.

"I'm up for it! Let's go!" Rigby said. They all walked towards Margaret's car. A little far out was a building under construction. Near the top were two guys waiting for a board full of bricks to come up to them.

"Come on! Hurry it up!" One of them said.

"Hey Eric, how many bricks are there?" The other one said.

"I asked for twenty five of them, Stan." The one named Eric answered.

"Twenty five? I doubt the board could hold that much weight." Stan said.

"Relax, man! It's not going to break!" Eric said. Little did he know the board was trembling due to the weight of the bricks.

"That board is not looking good!" Stan said panicking, pointing at the board.

"Trust me, it's fine!" Eric said. But he was wrong. The board broke and all the bricks fell through.

"Great! There goes twenty five bricks! And we're two hundred feet in the air. They're going to break!" Stan said angrily.

"Oh guys, I need to check my phone for a second. I'll catch up!" Eileen said. She took out her phone to see if she missed anything while in the movie theater while the other three walked on to Margaret's car. But she didn't know about the load of bricks falling above her. She noticed the shadow was getting bigger, she looked up above her and saw the bricks almost near her. She screamed. Rigby heard the scream and looked behind him and saw the bricks about to crush Eileen. His eyes widened.

"Eileen!" Rigby shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran back towards Eileen on all fours. She braced to be crushed by the bricks. But in an instant, she saw Rigby running towards her. Rigby in the nick of time, dived and pushed her out of the way, but unfortunately for him, the big load of bricks crushed him. Eileen rubbed the side of her head and then looked at the big pile of bricks and saw Rigby's arm sticking out of them. She gasped.

"Rigby!" She shouted and ran over to the pile of bricks. Mordecai and Margaret ran over as well, watching the whole thing. The three of them took some bricks and threw them off to the side and saw Rigby all beat up from the bricks.

"Rigby! Say something!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby tried to raise his arm, but was too hurt and just laid there groaning.

"Call an ambulance!" Eileen said worriedly. Mordecai got his phone and dialed 911 to do so.

"Don't worry Rigby! Everything will be fine!" Eileen sad sadly. Within five minutes, an ambulance showed up and two paramedics came out with a stretcher.

"What happened here?" One of them asked.

"My friend here got crushed by a load of bricks and he looks severely hurt." Mordecai answered.

"Okay let's get him on!" The other paramedic said. They removed the rest of the bricks and lifted Rigby up and put him on the stretcher. They then loaded him into the ambulance.

"Should any of us come with him?" Eileen asked. Rigby sat there, still groaning.

"I think it would be best if you just came to visit him when he's ready in the hospital." The first paramedic said. He closed the doors and the ambulance drove off. A tear escaped from Eileen's eye.

"It's okay Eileen! I'm pretty sure he'll come out alright." Margaret said, comforting her friend.

"I really hope so! But that was a lot of bricks. Who knows how he will be. He could die." Eileen cried, with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have to call Benson about this." Mordecai said as he dialed Benson's number on his phone. Benson soon picked up.

"Hello?" Benson called.

"Benson, Rigby got crushed by a lot of bricks and he's going to the hospital!" Mordecai explained.

"What? Are you serious? We'll be right over!" Benson said as he hung up.

"The others will be over at the hospital immediately." Mordecai said.

"Come on! Let's get over there! I want to make sure that Rigby is okay." Eileen said as she rushed off to Margaret's car.

"Let's go!" Mordecai said, and the two of them got in the car and headed towards the hospital.

During the whole ride, all three of them had a worried expression on their face. Hoping for the best that Rigby wasn't hurt to the point that he would die.

**Well there is chapter 2. Poor Rigby! What will happen to him? Are the injuries going to put him in a critical condition? Or will he pull through? The next chapter will reveal the answers. Until next time…**

**Keep breathing and rock on!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Connections

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Regular Show, they belong to J.G. Quintel and Cartoon Network.**

**TDBigJ1213s message:** **There's really nothing I have to say except that I want to give thanks to JessieLover and regularstar1 for having huge support for this story. Thank you so much! As well as the rest of the people who have enjoyed both chapters so far, I thank you! Let's get on with the story!**

It has been about two hours since Rigby got to the hospital. The park gang was there as well. Mordecai was trembling, scared for his best friend. Eileen still had some tears trickling down her face. Everyone else pretty much had a worried expression on their face.

"I sure hope Rigby is still alive." Pops said with a sad tone in his voice.

"We all do Pops." Mordecai stated agreeing with Pops.

"I'm still planning what to do with him when we see him." Benson said.

"You're not going to fire him are you?" Thomas said concerned.

"I wasn't going to go down that path. He got hurt. I can't fire him for doing that." Benson explained.

"How exactly did he get hurt?" Skips asked.

"Well, we were walking to Margaret's car after the movie. Rigby heard Eileen scream and he ran back towards her and pushed her out of the way of the bricks before they crushed him." Mordecai explained.

"Wow! Rigby was caring enough to do that? Interesting!" Benson said. This made Mordecai a little angry.

"Benson! Just because Rigby acts immature sometimes doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart." Mordecai said.

"He's got you there Benson." Skips said. Benson just folded his arms, defeated. Within a few minutes, the doctor came out. (The same one from the episode Eggscellent)

"Are you all here for Rigby?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Mordecai answered.

"He's ready to see you guys." The doctor said. Everyone got up and followed the doctor through the double doors. Every room they passed by had someone groaning from immense pain. They walked for another good minute until they reached Rigby's room.

"Hey Rigby! How you holding up?" Mordecai asked softly.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys all came!" Rigby said quietly.

"We just wanted to make sure you're still alive." Pops said, with a little sadness in his voice still.

"How is he doc?" Skips asked.

"Well I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, the injuries weren't too severe to kill him, so he'll live. The bad news is, they were bad enough to keep him out of work for a month." The doctor answered.

"A month?" Benson shouted.

"A month." The doctor responded.

"That sucks!" Muscle Man said.

"Well, Rigby, I guess I'll have to give you a month off to recover from your injuries." Benson said.

"Thanks Benson!" Rigby said. The doctor left the room.

"That was very brave of you to save Eileen from those bricks." Margaret said.

"Yeah! I guess it was." Rigby said.

"Just to let you know, we all appreciate you risking yourself instead of having Eileen get hurt." Skips said.

"It will sure suck with you out of work for a month. I guess I'll manage doing the extra work." Mordecai said.

"I like all the comments you guys are giving me. Thanks!" Rigby said.

"We should be heading out. See you when you get out, Rigby." Benson said. Everyone started leaving the room, but Rigby soon thought of something.

"Eileen?" Rigby said. Eileen turned her head.

"Yes Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Rigby said.

"Sure! I'm free!" Eileen responded. She walked over to Rigby's bed.

"You all right?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." Eileen answered.

"Okay, good!" Rigby said.

"Rigby, thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you pushing me out of the way, I would be the one in this bed." Eileen said.

"I did it for a friend." Rigby said.

"Thank you! But I thought you didn't care enough to save me." Eileen said.

"Why would you think I didn't care about you?" Rigby asked.

"Because whenever I did something nice for you, you wouldn't show that much emotion." Eileen explained.

"What about when you helped me with that pull up?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, but that was just once." Eileen asked looking away.

"Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"What?" Eileen asked looking back at Rigby.

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't care." Rigby said smiling. A smile then appeared on Eileen's face.

"I'm glad that you think that!" Eileen said.

"Hey, could you come up here please?" Rigby said, softly patting a spot on the bed. Eileen climbed on the bed next to him.

"What is it Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I'm glad that I saved you. I just couldn't stand seeing you get hurt like that. I didn't want it to be you." Rigby said.

"I'm just happy to hear you say that." Eileen said. Rigby sighed.

"Yeah!" Rigby said. After a few seconds, he moved his hand on top of Eileen's. Eileen immediately blushed at the sight.

"Rigby, what are you doing?" Eileen asked.

"I guess I've been missing something. Something that Mordecai has that I don't. But I'm ready to change my mind." Rigby explained. Eileen just sat there, wondering what he was meaning, but she was hoping for what she wanted for a long time.

"And what is that?" Eileen asked, her heart beating rapidly. Within a moment, Rigby lifted his left arm, and put it around Eileen's head. He slowly moved his head toward hers. Eileen started moving her head towards his as well. Within a few seconds, his lips touched hers. The kiss lasted long. Eileen was surprised at first, but deepened into the kiss. She didn't realize how good of a kisser Rigby was, even in his injured state. She was screaming for joy on the inside. The kiss lasted another twenty seconds before Rigby laid back down.

"A girlfriend!" Rigby answered with a smile on his face. Eileen sat there for a few seconds, taken aback by the kiss. "Eileen?"

"Oh, sorry!" Eileen said, snapping back to reality. Rigby chuckled.

"Rigby, you really care for me that way?" Eileen asked.

"Of course I do." Rigby said softly. "When I saved you, that was when it hit me. I've been totally stupid in not realizing it earlier."

Eileen just sat there speechless. She never thought that Rigby would consider calling her his girlfriend, even though she always hoped for it. But it finally happened. She was just really ecstatic at the thought.

"Oh Rigby!" Eileen said and threw herself into Rigby with a hug. Rigby used whatever strength he had to wrap his arms around her. After about ten seconds, she released the hug and waved her hair with her hand.

"Okay, don't get too excited! But thanks for the hug!" Rigby said.

"Well, I must be leaving. Mordecai and Margaret are probably wondering why I've held back so long. I'll probably come by tomorrow. I guess I'll see you later." Eileen said and started walking out.

"See ya!" Rigby said. Once she was out of sight, he looked up at the ceiling. He wondered how this newfound relationship was going to go. But he just laid back, smiling that he finally found a girlfriend.

"I got one now, Mordecai." Rigby said smiling. He then decided that he needed some rest. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He couldn't wait until the next time Eileen came to see him.

Meanwhile in the halls, Eileen was walking back to Margaret's car. She was jumping for joy on the inside. She couldn't wait to tell Mordecai and Margaret. But she then thought why she should say it right away. Maybe she'll just tell Margaret and let Rigby tell Mordecai. She then eventually reached Margaret's car. Mordecai and Margaret were already inside waiting for her to get there. Margaret's head turned when Eileen opened the door.

"Oh hey Eileen! What were you doing in there?" Margaret asked.

"Rigby just wanted to talk to me. He said he was glad that he saved me from the accident." Eileen answered.

"That was very kind of him to say. Like I said, he does have a heart." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, he sure does." Eileen said as she leaned her head back and let out a happy sigh. Margaret leaned her head towards Mordecai.

"Five bucks says they kissed!" Margaret whispered.

"You're on!" Mordecai said. He thought about it, he really didn't want to lose this small bet with Margaret, but at the same time, he wanted her to be right. He never thought that Rigby would consider having Eileen as a girlfriend, but he didn't really care about that thought, because even though he thought that, he knew it was going to happen sometime. He sat back and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

**Authors note: Huh? Huh? So what did you think? Rigby and Eileen kissed and they are finally a couple. A celebration is in order. Are you happy for the new couple? I sure am! So what will happen next? The next chapter, as always, will reveal the answer. Until next time…**

**Keep breathing and rock on!**


End file.
